One Round or Less
by princepip
Summary: Yu-gi-oh yaoi one shots. YamiXYuugi, RyoXBakura/BakuraXMarik, KaibaXYami/KaibaXJonuchi/KaibaXMokuba, JonuchiXYuugi/JonuchiXOotgi. well right now only one one-shot, but more shall come.
1. Gulity Pleasure

Guilty Pleasure (yayz short story!)

Yami and Yuugi stood side-by-side in their small kitchen. Yuugi was mixing a bowl of chocolate cake batter and Yami was stooped, pushing in the first batch into the oven. Within moments, the soft sweet smell of baking chocolate filled the kitchen. Yami chuckled when he saw that Yuugi's hand had slipped into the batter, covering his fingers in chocolate. As Yuugi turned to wash it off, Yami grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth. He began to lick Yuugi's fingers clean. Yuugi smiled as Yami's soft, warm tongue licked of the thick gooey batter that coated them. When Yami finished Yuugi asked, "How did it taste?" Yami smiled and licked his lips. "Sweet." Yuugi got a dab of batter on his finger and touched it to Yami's nose. Yami chuckled as Yuugi liked it off. Yami unbuttoned Yuugi's shirt, dipped his own hand in the batter, and trailed it down Yuugi's neck and chest. He nuzzled his head between Yuugi's neck and shoulder. He began lapping at the sweet, raw batter. He worked his way down Yuugi's chest. Yuugi's small pink nipples where erect, Yami showed them special attention, licking and suckling them clean. Yami stepped away, he noticed that Yuugi tremulous, his legs pulled tightly together, as if he was trying to hold himself in. Yami grinned, he got closer to Yuugi, so close that he could feel the heat emanating from Yuugi's crotch. Yami pushed his hand between Yuugi's legs, rubbing him though the fabric of his pants. The small moans which Yuugi released from pleasure sent shockwaves though Yami's own body. He undid Yuugi's pants, The sight of his quivering manhood arousing Yami further. Yami dipped his hand into the batter again, this time wiping it onto Yuugi's cock.

"That's cold." Yuugi whimpered.

"Don't worry," Yami said lowering his mouth to Yuugi's batter-covered member, "I'll take care of you." He began to suck softly. Soon the taste of the batter was accompanied by the warm, salty taste of semen. Yami stood up and gabbed Yuugi and the bowl of batter. Taking them both into the dinning room, where there was more room and no stove that they could burn themselves on…..

Yuugi and Yami sat on the dinning room, both where panting heavily, their naked bodies streaked with chocolate. Yami hugged Yuugi to him and smiled. "That was great." He said kissing his neck softly. The timer on the oven dinged. Yami stood up and pulled Yuugi to his feet.

"What is it?" Yuugi asked.

"It's time to frost them." Yami said with a sly smile.


	2. Seto Kaibas Toy

Seto Kaibas "Toy" (WARNING: CONTAINS VIOLENT SADISTIC YUUGI-RAPE!)

I could hear his screams from my bed room. You'd think that I would be annoyed by this…but no, His screams only gave me pleasure. I walked slowly though the dark lofty halls of my mansion. Relishing as his screams of terror and pain grew louder. I stopped before I opened the door, playing with the thought of walking away, just to fuck with him, to hear his shouts try to sway me into letting him go. I smiled thinking about how his bare flesh, riddled with cuts and bruises looked in the darkness of my dungeon. I opened the door not being able to stand the searing want that swept though my body, just hearing his anguished cries where enough to make me hard. He sat on the cold stone floor, his hands, shackled to the wall. He had crawled as far as he could go just a meter from the door. I smiled again loving the way he'd recoiled in horror when I'd walked in.

"Please Seto." He begged Tears running down his face. "Please let me go, You've had your fun, Just let me go home." I Laughed at this. "You think I'm ever going to let you go? Well Yuugi, I just can't do that." I pulled him up by the collar around his neck. "I own you! You belong to me!" I slapped him and he flew to the ground. He looked up at me tearfully, both eyes where black and puffy. To others, this might have marred his beauty, But to me they added to it, Proved that I was his master, Proved that He was MINE! I looked at him for a few quiet moments then burst out laughing. I laughed so hard I doubled over. I laughed so hard my sides hurt. I laughed so hard I thought I might die. He looked at me with a mixture of fear and hatred. When I finished laughing I said "Tell me, why is it that you want to go home?" He looked at me like I was insane.

"You hurt me." Was the first thing that came from his lips. Fresh tears began to well up in his eyes. "YOU TOOK ME FROM MY FRIENDS, YOU TOOK ME FROM MY LOVER, AND YOU LOCKED ME UP HERE LIKE A PRISONER." I chuckled at this, if he could call that half pint of his a lover, then I was a peasant. "What makes that guy of yours so special?" I asked out of pure curiosity, not that I gave a damn about what he wanted. A small smile played across Yuugi's face. "He's sweet and loving." He glared at me. "Everything your not."

"Oh you've really hurt me!" I said melodramatically "What am I to do?" this guy really cracked me up. He just glared at me. He was starting to grow more and more resentful of me. This would only make the game we played more fun. I loved the way he screamed at me or shuddered every time I approached him. What fun was a game of cat and mouse if the mouse came willingly into the claws of the cat?

"Why are you here." He pulled his small bruised legs to his chest. A look that intensified his purity and innocence. His large Purple eyes looking at me with distain.

"Why do you think?" I growled like a loin about to pounce on its prey. The color drained completely from his small and beaten face. His lips trembled feebly, his haphazard tri-color hair was beginning to fall around his face, God He looked so beautiful. I grabbed him, not bothering to cover his mouth when he screamed, The only thing I had to worry about was him waking Mokuba, Which was an impossibility because I'd put sleeping pills in his coco before he went to bed. Aren't I a good brother? I threw him against the wall, his body making a loud slapping noise after it hit. He sank to the floor dazed. I pounced on him and started to jerk his small member. He tried to kick me away, but I was intent upon my mission.

"Stop!" he screamed "STOP YOU COLD HEARTLESS BASTARD" His small fists beat against my chest and shoulders. They had no effect on me, as useless as the kicks of a rabbit in the jaws of a tiger. I Pulled off my pants and trust into him harshly. He curses my name, with each and every movement he screamed cursed tried to fight free, but nothing worked, it was only after I was done did we separate. He curled into a ball on the floor tears running down his face. Calling for Yami, for some reason this infuriated me. I kicked him so hard it knocked the air out of his lunges. I left him crying and wheezing for breath. No, You couldn't call what we do "Love making" There's no love, Just fear and pain on his part, And pleasure and malevolence on mine. My head was starting to hurt so I took some Headache medicine and went to bed. My deeds with Yuugi troubling me no more then if I had squashed a bug.


	3. Tear Up The Love Letter

Tear Up The Love Letter

Jou looked nervously at his hands, they were shaking, well fuck, his whole body was shaking. With fear, anxiousness, repressed feelings of love and hate. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his frazzled nerves. Yugi was making him do this, said it was unhealthy to keep his feelings bottled up. He reread the note for the hundredth time.

Dear Seto, It began, pretty weird though, Seto didn't know how much Jounuchi held him dear.

I am writing this to tell you, Jou held his breath this is where it started to get embarrassing. That I, Jou had struggled to complete this sentence. What would he have said I love you? I'm so attracted to you I think about you when I touch myself at night? But he'd settled for "like you". Then the letter rambled on for a bit after that. He took a deep breath and refolded the letter. It's gonna be okay Jou, he thought to himself, Just put it in his locker and run before anyone sees you. Just as he turned the corner, WHACK! He'd walked into someone.

"HEY YOU WHY DON"T YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN!" Jounuchi growled raising a fist.

"Why don't you?" The voice was sharp and harsh, Jou looked up, standing in front of him was none other then Seto Kaiba. Jounuchi's face flashed crimson, his heart beat erratically. No, no it couldn't be Seto, not as he was going to put a "Love confession" (as his sisters romance mangas put it) in Seto's locker. Without thinking Jou shoved the note into Seto's hand and took off down the hall.

Jounuchi stood outside the school gates, trying to catch his breath after he'd bolted from the school. His phone rang, he checked the caller id and his stomach fell, it said "Incoming call from Seto Kaiba". Jou nervously put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He said nervously.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Seto shouted over the phone. "HOW DARE YOU WASTE MY TIME WITH THIS PATHETIC DRIVEL!"

"Seto I…."

"NO, YOU DON"T TALK!" Jou hung his head, This couldn't be happening! Tears started to run down his face, It felt like every word cut him. Finally rage built up in him. He'd tried to express his feelings to the asshole, and now he was being bitched out for no good reason.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO JUDGE ME!" Jou screamed. "I CAN'T HELP HOW I FEEL, IF I COULD I WOULDN'T FEEL THIS WAY ABOUT A COLD-HEARTED SADISTIC BASTARD LIKE YOU!" Kaiba was silent, had Jou's words made that big of an impact, frustrated, Jounuchi continued to shout into the phone, telling Seto about how much he hated him. Then sobbing, he collapsed to the ground. "WHY AM I IN LOVE WITH YOU?" Seto's silence unnerved him.

"Well say something!" The silence continued, Then Jou heard Seto chuckle.

"You're a real piece of work Jounuchi." Seto finally said. And then he hung up. Jou sighed and stared at his phone. Wiping at his nose and eyes. "Shit!" He growled "Why'd I let that bastard make me cry?" A shadow fell over Jou and he looked up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He said turning away. Seto scowled. "Get up before I pull you up." Jou climbed to his feet. "You come to bitch me out som'mor?" Jou asked frowning.

"No," Seto paused, "You're really pathetic Jounuchi."

"Fuck you dude. I'm outa here." Jou said turning to leave. Seto grabbed his arm. His face suddenly harsh and angry. "What about you?" Seto said softly "You say you 'like me'. You don't even know me."

"I know enough!" Jou said pulling his arm away. "You're a spoiled rich asshole who thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants." Seto chuckled again, "and still you like me? Who the hell dose that make sense?" Jou whipped around, as if he was going to punch Seto, but instead he kissed Seto. Seto made no moves to shove him away, in fact he pulled Jou closer.

"So how The hell dose this make sense?" Jou asked when they pulled away from each other.

"It doesn't" Seto said, "But then again, That's life."

(Or fan fiction.)


End file.
